Revenge Is Sweet
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Sequel to Locked In The Athletic Room. 'I wonder if the guys knew of the malicious thoughts that seem to go through her mind.' Looks like Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were about to get a taste of Sakura's evil side. KabuSaku and much torment inside. AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: It's amazing how much my mind can stray when I'm waiting 5-10 minutes for an AMV project to open. I decided to write a sequel to Locked In The Athletic Room, but this time...well, I'll let you figure it out on your own. :)

Revenge Is Sweet

**Kabuto's P.O.V.**

"Come on guys! Let us out!" Naruto yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Stop screaming. You're giving me a headache," Sasuke said, a punch to the head slightly heard.

"Knock it off, both of you. Sakura, Kabuto, let us out of here," Neji said calmly.

I looked over at Sakura, a small smirk playing her lips as she took a sip of her coffee, "Nope." More protests were heard from the three trapped behind the door as Sakura chuckled.

Now, you may be wondering why we're sitting outside of the janitor's closet, drinking coffee while the three guys are inside, pounding and yelling at the door.

As Sakura simply put it, revenge is sweet.

About two days ago, Sakura and I were "accidentally" locked in the athletic storage room, stuck inside until the first gym class of the next morning. When we were able to get out, we thought it was our teacher, Mr. Gai, that kept us inside, but it turns out that it wasn't him, but damn did the person that locked us in look like him.

Who did, then? The three locked in the closet, that's who.

Now how did we find out about this? That's a pretty long story within itself, but there's plenty of time to tell it, isn't there?

"_You know what still bugs me? Who locked us up in the storage room? I mean, if Mr. Gai didn't lock us in, then who did? I mean, yeah, it looked like him, and the only other person in the school that looked like him is Lee-san. But he's in the second gym class, not in ours," Sakura said, stuffing another piece of a Poptart in her mouth. "I'm curious as well, but it's not going to be an easy answer to find," I replied, repeating her action for myself._

_It was early in the morning, a half-hour before school officially began, and we were sitting in the commons, sharing a package of Poptarts that Sakura brought from home. We were busy (well, in our minds at least) trying to figure out who locked us inside of the storage room so, as Sakura delicately put it, we could give them a "piece of our minds." I have to admit, Sakura's pretty good at hiding her somewhat evil side behind the facade of the sweet and innocent bookworm that everyone that knows her seem to adore (I'm no exception to that, of course, but for some odd reason the evil side is just as amusing)._

"_Well, whoever it was," Sakura said after taking another bite of the pastry, "They know both of us, great at disguising themselves, and I'm sure they were plotting out a plan to get us closer together, meaning they knew I hated you." I nodded in agreement; that was all correct to say the least._

"_You know...there's three suspects to that then," I replied, causing her to look up with curious emerald eyes (which are just as beautiful as the jewel itself, in my opinion of course). "Think about it," I continued, "Only three people knew of your hatred for me, and that was easily told by the reactions given when we were introduced."_

_I smirked at her, taking a piece of pastry for myself, "And who else knew we had the same class together that day?" I could see the realization hit, and Sakura's lips pouted slightly, "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Neji-san." She looked away, a small hand clenched in a fist for a second then released as she took the final piece of Poptart. "Those jerks. As much as I appreciate their succeeded effort...revenge is sweet."_

_I'm not much for planning out things dealing with revenge, but I can easily tell that Sakura had the thought process to do so. In the short time I've known her, I've learned to never get on her "bad" side. In a small way, I feel bad for the three guys that we are about to get revenge on, but in other ways I don't. You don't go locking people up overnight in a storage room for gym equipment! I smirked as Sakura finished telling me her plan._

"_After we get some coffee, we'll begin?"_

"_Yes, I believe we shall."

* * *

_

_Step 1: Leading the guys to the "meeting place."_

_This said meeting place was the larger janitor's closet by the northwest stairwell. Sure, there were other more-confining closets around the school, but this was the only one that would be large enough to fit all three of them inside and can only be open (easily, at least) from the outside._

_And now I learned something new from Sakura: she's excellent at picking locks. Wow, such an evil streak was hidden behind those innocent green eyes. I wonder if the guys, or even that Ino girl she hangs out with, knew of the malicious thoughts that seem to go through her mind._

_Only about five minutes after I got to the meeting place, coffee in hand (ah, delicious caffeine), I saw Sakura with the three "prisoners" as I'll call them, laughing over something that was only meant to be distracting._

"_Hey guys."_

"_Hey Kabuto!"_

"_Hello, Kabuto-san."_

"_Hn. Hello."_

"_Good morning, Kabuto-kun," Sakura said with a bright smile, doing well at keeping in a small laugh that wanted to escape (I can tell easily by her eyes; oh, she's looking forward to locking them inside the closet). "Good morning everyone," I said, leading us into "friendly" conversation._

_Step 2: Leading the conversation to the needed point._

_Sakura leaned up against the door of the closet, a little bit close to the doorknob. She already picked it unlocked, and I can tell she was just waiting for the proper moment._

_That's where I came in. My job: steer the conversation in the right direction. Although, lucky me, Naruto already started on that way (in some ways, I'll agree with Sasuke; he is a dobe)._

"_So Sakura-chan...why did you decide to say Kabuto-kun? I thought you hated him," he asked, a curious smile on his face while I watched Sasuke and Neji keep back smug smirks. Sakura just smiled, "Well, after being locked in a storage room for an entire night, you get to learn a lot about a person." I nod in agreement, "Yes. You were right, Sasuke-san. All I needed to do was change her mind."_

_Sasuke smirked, "How did you do it? I mean, you two WERE locked in there an entire night."_

"_Pervert!" Sakura yelled, slapping his arm hard enough to make the proclaimed "ice cube" wince in pain, "I swear, you can rival Mr. Kakashi with dirty thoughts like that." In a sad sense, I agree; ever since he decided to read aloud a chapter in his Icha Icha Paradise novel he has been deemed a pervert in the books of many students and teachers. How does he manage to keep his job? I blame Mr. Jiraiya, the principle, since he writes the blasted books._

"_We talked out things. Nothing perverted, if you mind getting your mind out of the gutter," I piped in, grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulling her arm back down before she tried to slap Sasuke again for an unconvinced smirk. "All right, all right," he said, enjoying the reaction of the pink hair girl, "Did you two ever figure out who locked you in?"_

_That was it._

_Step 3: Shoving them in "nonchalantly" then enjoy the revenge._

_Sakura smirked behind her coffee cup, "We believe we have. We have it down to three suspects." I could see a bit of freeze in each guy, although it was mostly visible in the expressive Naruto._

"_Three?"_

"_Yep. Three. They must obviously known that I hated Kabuto-kun and that we were going to be having class together that day for the senior vs. junior volleyball game. And they had to be very good with disguising themselves, since the guy I saw through the door was Mr. Gai, but then the morning he said he left after we started to put away the equipment."_

_At this point, I was struggling to keep myself from laughing at the expressions on their faces at Sakura's explanation of our discovery. But I had to keep composer; after all, I'm supposed to help with the plan, not let it out in the open._

_Sakura moved away from the door, and I moved from her side to behind the guys._

"_And I believe we've figure out their names as well," she said, her smirk clear as she opened the door and allowing me the time to push them inside. Before they could even react to get out, Sakura closed the door and leaned up against it._

"_And their names are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga."_

_With a sip of her coffee, she sat down in front of the door and chuckled. "Revenge is sweet, guys," she said, and I could only agree in silence with that.

* * *

_

And that's how we landed here, sitting outside of the janitor's closet, sipping coffee and listening to arguments and protests from the three guys we trapped inside. "We'll let you out when school's over with," I replied, standing up and looking down at the emerald eyed girl.

"Should we get to class?"

"We should, huh? Bye guys. See you later."

I extended a hand out to her, and smirked as she took it. She laughed as we started to walk away, ignoring the loud yelling (and yelp of pain) from Naruto.

Ah, yes. To quote the girl who is sharing my hand and walk, revenge is sweet.


End file.
